Objectification Of A Bread-Boy
by intoapuddle
Summary: What if Burt Hummel owned a bakery instead of a tire-shop? Then what would happen if one day, at the end of Kurt's shift, Blaine surprised him there and found him incredibly hot in his work-outfit? The answer is in the fic. (Spoiler alert: It's sex)


_Check it out. Looks just like Africa._

Blaine arched an eyebrow before sliding his phone open, opening the attached photo on the screen. It was a completely flat piece of cookie dough that Kurt had rolled out where he was working at his dad's bakery. He was right. It was in the exact same shape as Africa. Blaine grinned as he typed out his response.

_You should put that on the label. "Made from completely legitimate African-shaped dough." I mean, that's gotta add to the taste._

The reply came almost immediately.

_Which is a valid reason to sell it for more money. We're gonna be rich._

_Not with the pace you're going. Is someone taking a pre-mature break? Get back to work, babe._

_Oh, please._

Blaine grinned, and before he knew it he got a Facebook notification saying Kurt had added a photo. He clicked it open, and it was the same picture of dough Kurt had just sent him, the caption saying "African cookie dough".

Blaine couldn't resist typing out a comment, simply saying: _Loser_. Because he was a loser. An easily entertained, secretly dorky, absolutely gorgeous loser.

Blaine put his phone down on top of his stomach and yawned. He was still in bed. It was 10:00 am on a june morning, which meant no school. Blaine didn't have a lot to occupy his days with when Kurt was working. He practically lived for the afternoons and evenings when Kurt got off work. Even if his boyfriend wasn't up to do anything particularly interesting after having worked all day, at least he got to be sort of bored _with _someone. And their reality TV-show marathons usually ended with a couple of sloppy blow jobs or a steamy make out session.

Blaine was starting to get bored for real, though. He needed something more in his life, and judging from the rapid decline of Kurt's sense of humor (and what he deemed Facebook-worthy), he did too. So Blaine got an idea. He was going to change things up.

Five hours later, Blaine turned the corner and reached the backdoor to Hummel's Baked Goods. He could've entered at the front, waved politely at the waiters, had a coffee and sat down to wait for his boyfriend to finish his shift before heading home with him, but not today. Today was going to be different. He wanted to surprise Kurt.

Blaine grabbed the door knob, and when it wouldn't budge he pulled and pushed determinedly at the door. It still wasn't opening. Blaine let out a frustrated breath before he noticed the call-button right beside the door, and clicked it. A few beeps sounded through the speaker before a crackling sound interrupted it and he heard a voice.

"Hummel's Baked Goods." It was Burt, Kurt's dad, the owner of the shop. Blaine cleared his throat.

"It's Blaine. Could you let me in? I'm picking up Kurt."

His heart was pounding nervously inside his chest as he said it. He always texted with Kurt before seeing him, very cautious not to disturb, and today he hadn't kept in contact with him beyond their friendly bantering this morning. He felt confident that they were in that point in their relationship when they didn't have to warn each other before showing up at their place or work, but he was also aware of the fact that Kurt pretty much hated surprises. That didn't stop Blaine today, though.

"Oh. Hey, kid." Burt's voice softened. "Yeah, come right in."

"Thanks!" Blaine called back as he heard a distinct click coming from the lock of the door, and swung it open.

The kitchen was filled with stressed workers, even at the end of the day. Hummel's Baked Goods were currently branching out to sell in regular stores, not just in their privately owned café. Because of that, this summer was more hectic than normal and one of the reasons Kurt couldn't get out of it as easily as he used to.

Blaine looked around a little awkwardly. Everyone was wearing white, stained t-shirts and hair nets, so finding Kurt among them was kind of hard. Blaine felt so out of place in his long-sleeved V-neck and jeans, with his hair gelled-down, so he wasn't surprised to find people giving him puzzled looks.

Kurt probably noticed the change in atmosphere, because Blaine could make him out in the crowd the moment he looked up to see what was going on.

Oh.

Blaine hadn't even thought about the fact that he'd never seen Kurt in his work-clothes. He'd never thought about the fact that Kurt took a shower, changed his clothes and made his hair look impeccable every day before Blaine got there. He always removed every trace of _baker Kurt_, and wow. Blaine had been missing out.

Tight, stained t-shirt, exposing every little flex of muscle underneath, stretching out over Kurt's firm chest. His shoulders looked broader, thicker, and his biceps were moving deliciously as he rolled the baking roller over the dough. His face was a little flushed because of the heat in the kitchen, and it reminded Blaine of when he had Kurt spread out underneath him in bed, writhing and begging on the sheets. Needless to say, Blaine was about to start sporting a hard-on if he didn't snap out of it.

Kurt, on the other hand, was in less pleasant state of shock. He hadn't expected to see Blaine until in an hour from now. He had ten minutes left on his shift, and at the end of the day he always looked his absolute worst.

He was wearing an old, white t-shirt that he had just about out-grown by now, and it clung tightly to his chest and stomach in a way that made him uncomfortable in any other situation. His hair was strapped down under a hair net that made him look positively ridiculous.

The worst thing, though, for Kurt, was that he hadn't even glanced at the concealer this morning. No one except Blaine even knew he used it, and without it his skin felt blotchy and gross, reddened from the heat coming from the ovens. This was basically the most vulnerable state Kurt could be in, looks-wise. He didn't want Blaine to see him like this.

To his surprise, Blaine didn't look that fazed by how Kurt looked, though, not in a bad way anyway.

Kurt was getting flustered just from the way Blaine was staring at him, but he swallowed the embarrassment. He clapped his hands a few times to rid them of some of the flour, and stretched his back. He wouldn't let Blaine have this, so he decided to fake it.

"Surprise!" Blaine squeaked after kind of a too-long pause, but he was still smiling like a dork. "I'm here to save your summer!"

"You know you aren't supposed to be in here without a hair net," Kurt said, unamused, trying to sound casual.

Blaine walked closer, standing on the opposite side of the table Kurt was working on.

Blaine let out a laugh. To him, this was a far better reaction than he'd expected. "Yeah, right. I think the gel takes pretty good care of the whole not-getting-hair-in-the-cookie-dough thing."

"And still you get mad when Finn calls your hair style 'the helmet'," Kurt countered with a grin.

"It's not a helm-"

"Yeah, right," Kurt interrupted him with a smug smile.

Had it been anyone else, Kurt wouldn't let them hear the end of it with showing up like this, unannounced. This was Blaine, though. And he couldn't stay mad at Blaine, no matter how hard he tried.

"Anyway, it's Hummel's Baked Goods' policy. If you get to see me look this stupid, I get to at least make fun of you, too."

Blaine didn't respond immediately. He just gave Kurt a slow, deliberate once-over, as if to make sure Kurt looked stupid, before his mouth twisted up into a shit-eating grin.

Kurt groaned slightly, but then Blaine's gaze darkened, lingering on Kurt's neck. And jaw. And chest. Blaine didn't really get that look on his face unless…

"Blaine!" Kurt scolded in a hushed voice. He was really blushing now.

Blaine blinked, looking quizzical. "What?"

"Are you…," Kurt started, but changed his mind. "Is this…?" He had no idea how to finish that sentence without sounding presumptuous or narcissistic.

Blaine seemed to get the idea, though.

"You look hot," he confessed boldly, blushing too now (though for an entirely different reason). Kurt opened his mouth in disbelief. "I don't know. I've never… you always wear make-up and layers and this is kind of…"

"It's not _make up_, it's just concealer," Kurt rushed. He wanted to sink through the ground.

"Right, sorry," Blaine said sincerely. "Anyway, you look just as good without it."

Kurt raised his eyebrows sarcastically and looked down at his hands as he rolled the baking roller over the cookie dough once. Then he realized something.

"Oh, my God, Blaine." He looked back up with a horrified expression on his face. "You think I'm pretty without any make up on."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, the words 'of course I do' on the tip of his tongue before he realized what Kurt was referencing to. Once he did, though, he bit his lip not to start laughing like a hyena.

"And you think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong," Blaine managed through the urgent breaths caused by held in laughter.

Kurt was literally bursting with stupid embarrassment and how ridiculously in love he was with his dork for a boyfriend right now.

"Oh, God. Shut up. I hate us," Kurt said, but then he laughed earnestly, looking back down at the baking roller that he was still clutching sort of desperately.

Blaine smiled, seeing this as an invitation and walked over to Kurt's side of the table. He nudged his shoulder slightly, blinking up at him.

"I _love_ us," Blaine said, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt turned his head, blushing still, but in a slightly more swooned way now.

"Do we really have to go all the way to your house today?" he asked, looking as though he was deep in contemplation.

"Well, I've got my Gilmore Girls DVDs there and I thought we were going to-"

"Blaine. Do we _really _have to?" Kurt asked, speaking slower this time, spelling it out for Blaine to read between the lines.

Blaine sort of just blinked, and then he started smiling in a way he couldn't suppress. "I guess not," he said simply, and Kurt nodded.

They were standing so close, looking at each other and speaking in whispers. It was like they were sharing a secret. And, man, was it a sexy secret to keep.

"My dad gets off work in two hours," Kurt said in a hushed voice as he started to clean up his table, pulling out the latest fresh batch chocolate chip cookies from the oven.

Blaine's eyes widened and he licked his lips at the sight of the cookies. "Can we bring-"

"No," Kurt said with a fond smile. Blaine was such a child. "Let's go."

It was one of their best times yet. Who knew Blaine had yearned so much for this side of Kurt? This raw, dirty, sexy side. He'd initially been attracted to Kurt's quiet sense of superiority. How confident he was. Kurt was clean cut and fierce, but held back. He often kept snide remarks inside.

Blaine would've never imagined the blunt way Kurt took control today. If he had, he would've surprised Kurt a lot sooner.

He would've never expected the way Kurt practically pushed him down onto the bed with animalistic force, yanking down Blaine's pants and underwear in one swift movement and holding his cheeks open to take a peek. With one long, wet swipe of his tongue, he had Blaine writhing and moaning helplessly underneath him.

"I love your hole," Kurt groaned lowly as he was working Blaine open on his fingers.

Blaine, in spite of the almost painful state of arousal he was in, managed to let out a breathy laugh. "You only say that because I let you fuck it all the time." He was exaggerating, of course. They didn't usually do anal.

Kurt just grinned. "Well, that's definitely a part of it," he agreed, pulling his fingers out to watch Blaine's empty, stretched, lube-coated hole clench around nothing. He squeezed Blaine's butt cheeks again, staring hungrily at the stretch of tender skin around Blaine's rim.

Kurt got up on his knees, quickly unzipping his jeans and pulling them down along with his underwear. His long, thick cock jutted out, smearing a string of pre-come onto Blaine's crack. It made Kurt's breath hitch. He pulled himself back. That small, teasing sensation had somehow been _so much_, and it made Kurt's eyes squeeze shut.

"Kurt?" Blaine looked back from where he was on his hands and knees, blinking innocently at his boyfriend.

"I'm on it," Kurt said, grabbing a hold of Blaine's hips. "I'm... going to fuck you. You want that?"

"_Yes_," Blaine responded immediately, voice strangled and desperate. He was completely still in Kurt's hands. Absolutely submissive. "God, I want you inside."

Kurt pulled Blaine back against him, hands squeezing at the tight skin on Blaine's hips, letting his cock slide in-between Blaine's cheeks. He wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, lining himself up at Blaine's entrance, and pushed inside.

Blaine suppressed the hiss of pain threatening to escape his lips. He was still barely able to take the size of Kurt, no matter how thorough the preparation was. He still wanted it, though. This was only their fifth time attempting anal - and they'd only managed to do it all the way through twice. They were getting the hang of it though, Blaine could feel it. After a few slow drags of Kurt's cock, Blaine was adjusting and he could practically feel his muscles relax bit by bit.

Kurt, on the other hand, was suppressing long, throaty moans of pleasure. He loved being inside Blaine. He loved how much Blaine insisted on them fucking this way, and how tight Blaine was around him. But he could tell Blaine wasn't completely comfortable yet, if the tenseness of the muscles in his ass and lower back were any indication. So he went slow, and squeezed the base of his cock not to come, until Blaine started breathing normally again, and his muscles relaxed.

"Faster," Blaine mumbled, not completely daring to demand.

"What?" Kurt asked, concerned, stilling inside Blaine. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, just…," Blaine breathed urgently, finding it hard to articulate words properly like this. "You can go faster."

Kurt gasped involuntarily, and Blaine let out a dry laugh at the reaction.

"Come on," Blaine whined impatiently, wiggling his hips and accidentally sliding all the way down Kurt's cock, so deep he could feel Kurt's balls.

They both moaned helplessly at the sensation. Kurt pulled back, fucking Blaine in long, slow drags before picking up the pace. He bent over Blaine's back, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist and placed a couple of sweet kisses on the back of his shoulder. Blaine was already coming undone, the orgasm approaching so fast it was taking him by surprise.

"I'm close," Kurt whispered against the shell of Blaine's ear, his hips starting to stutter and the thrusts going out of rhythm.

"Touch me?" Blaine begged and swallowed.

Kurt immediately wrapped his hand around Blaine's rock hard cock and stroked it. Blaine shuddered in pleasure. Feeling his hole so filled up, Kurt's cock repeatedly hitting his prostate in time with rubbing his dick made it impossible for him to last any longer. Blaine came in long, hot streaks over the bed and a groan of relief. He could feel Kurt's smile against his shoulder, the pride that swelled inside Kurt's chest now. Blaine had never managed to come in this position before.

That pride was almost enough, except for the delicious, bone-less feel of Blaine clenching around him, for Kurt to come, shooting into Blaine's hole. Kurt let out a few soft whines as he came down from the orgasm, stilling his hips momentarily before pulling out with a breath. He lied down on his back next to Blaine who slumped down from on his hands and knees to his stomach. Kurt turned his head and smiled in a way that made his eyes crinkle at the sides, his teeth showing. Blaine couldn't help but smile back.

"I can already tell your head is growing about ten sizes," Blaine said, still smiling.

"Ew," Blaine scolded with a smile.

He shifting on the bed so that he was lying close to Kurt, his head resting on his shoulder and an arm slung across his chest. Kurt was still wearing that tight, stained t-shirt.

"This t-shirt just got a million times grosser," Kurt groaned. He sat up, pulled it over his head, and threw it onto the floor. "I'm officially throwing it out."

"Can I have it?" Blaine asked before he could stop himself, and Kurt looked back at him with an arched eyebrow.

"/You/ just got a million times grosser," he said, scrunching his nose.

Blaine poked him in the rib, and Kurt squirmed away.

"I'm not gross," he argued. He wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind and pulled him closer again, propping his chin up on his shoulder comfortably. "You in that outfit turns me on, though. I want to see you like that more."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but stayed put. He turned his head after a moment of silence, studying Blaine's face before they kissed once more.

"As long as it works for you," Kurt mused between kisses, feeling far more content than he let on.

"It does," Blaine murmured.

"Mhm. Let's put our clothes back on before my dad gets back," he whispered into Blaine's ear. "I might be able to convince him that you can stay the night."

Blaine smiled brightly at that possibility. He really did save their summer, after all.

~End


End file.
